Yoga Bunnies, Funeral Homes and Major Michael Bell
by Blissful.Oblivion
Summary: Los Angeles. A wonderful place to live: A dead Naval Intelligence officer, Deeks hitting on women, something between Kensi and Callen. Who is Major Michael Bell? And how does he know Kensi?
1. Kensi the copblocker

Yoga Bunnies, Funeral Homes and Major Michael Bell

"Kens! You were totally 'cop-blocking' me!" Deeks and Kensi walked into NCIS after their break, bringing their usual aura of banter and hilarity with them.

"Deeks you had no chance with her, I was just preventing your inevitable disappointment. You know what? You should be thanking me _Deeks, Detective Marty Deeks_", Kensi retorted, quoting Deeks as he attempted and quite honestly succeeded at impressing the woman on the boardwalk. "I mean you should probably be aiming higher than a yoga bunny", she looked him up and down – appreciating his surfer's body and miraculous hair – then just shook her head and walked away.

Deeks didn't miss the fact that Kensi's eyes lingered a second longer than necessary and couldn't stop his satisfaction from bubbling to the surface, "Ouch, that hurts me deep down Kensi, except _I still got_ _her number_" he said in an almost sing-song voice, "maybe I'll ask her out on the weekend. Women in LA love surfers, and a man in uniform" he grinned mischievously "I guess I'm the best of both worlds".

"Paha! Yeah okay Deeks" Kensi laughed as both partners walked into the bullpen as Sam was throwing paper balls into the wastebasket. "Hey Sam, Deeks thinks he's the best of both worlds. What do you think?"

"Deeks? You been talking to anyone other than Monty lately?" Agent Hanna was smiling and shaking his head with laughter as Callen walked in.

"Sam, Kensi, Deeks, upstairs - Hetty wants us – we have a case"

"Yes! Finally!" shouted Deeks as he paced out of the room.

Agent Blye was following her partner and laughing at him when Callen stuck his hand out to stop her from going forward.

"Kensi"

"Callen?"

"We need to talk"

* * *

><p>[In Ops]<p>

"Okay, so what do we got Eric?" Deeks was practically bouncing around ops, although he tried to hide it by standing behind the table.

"Lt. Carlos Ramirez, a Naval Intelligence officer - normally stationed in Quantico - was found DoA when LAPD found him in an alley 3 blocks from Azaria's funeral home. He was said to have been doing surveillance on the place and he might have been investigating it. We need to know why." Eric started setting up the video chat on the big screen.

"But Naval Intelligence officers don't usually do field work right? I mean, aren't they more of the live at the office type?" Deeks hadn't been privy to military and navy procedures for very long but he caught on quickly, just as Hetty knew he would.

"Exactly, Mr Deeks, and that is why you are here". Hetty had a unique ninja-esque way of entering a room, and never (which was perhaps worrisome) got caught by her agents. "We should be getting a call from his Commanding Officer shortly. Mr Beale?"

"He's on…now. Major Michael Bell, Ramirez's CO".

"Good afternoon Major". Major Michael Bell looked to be not much older than 30 years old, had handsome, chiselled features – and Nell was sure that applied to his physique as well – deep blue eyes that contrasted daringly to his dark brown hair. In fact Hetty thought he'd look fantastic in one of her Armani tuxedos, not that she'd consider telling her boys that.

"Same to you Ms Lang, I believe you have some questions for me?"

"Ah yes, with regards to Lt. Ramirez, I am sorry for your loss Major, however my team and I were wondering what a Naval Intelligence officer was doing in the field and what he was working on, that could've gotten him killed?" Hetty paused for a moment for emphasis, with a grave look on her face. "I trust that you were aware of this investigation, yes?".

"Carlos Ramirez wasn't like our ordinary intelligence officers. He had an impressive background in surveillance from the military, it was one of the reasons we became friends, he was more adventurous than most of the other dedicated men that I work with. To be honest I've even asked him why he would transfer to Navy Intelligence if he was so clearly talented, and loved field work, it seemed like a shame, as if he was a resource being wasted." Major Bell paused as if to collect his thoughts. "I apologize for my rambling Ms Lang, agents - your team, I presume?"

"Oh my, how insensible of me. Mr Callen do you mind? Mr Callen? Oh. Mr Hanna then?"

Sam Hanna stepped forward, and motioned the rest of his team, which was currently lacking Callen and Kensi. "I'm Special Agent Sam Hanna, and this is a member of my team, plus our tech analysts, Eric Beale and Nell Jones" he moved his arm to indicate them, and they briefly moved into the view of the camera and greeted him.

"I'm the LAPD liaison with NCIS, Detective Deeks", Deeks nodded politely to the man on the screen.

"Our team is temporarily missing two of our members, but I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough. Actually Major Bell, would you care to meet us in person to brief my team? I understand that you are flying back to LA in the morning, I can have someone escort you to the Boat Shed."

"That sounds like a plan Ms Lang, see you tomorrow."

"Yes, enjoy your flight"

"Will do." And with that, Major Michael Bell signed off.

Hetty began "Mr Beale-"

"-checking for Bell's flight times", on the inside Eric was overjoyed that he could beat Hetty to the punch.

And Hetty secretly loved that her agents (and analysts) could practically read her mind when it came to doing their jobs. "Good. Mr Deeks, Mr Hanna, make sure you pick our friend up tomorrow."

Deeks still didn't know where Kensi and Callen were, they were supposed to have been right behind him."Uh Hetty?"

"Yes Mr Deeks?"

"Do you know where Callen and Kensi are?"

Hetty looked at the ground, pursed her lips and glanced back up at her liaison "I think that you'll have to ask them that."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon, if not for this story then definitely a different one of mine. I'm working on a story based on the Season 3 Episode 10 spoiler. So far its quite long, and I'd planned on making it a one-shot. But if people review I can put up chapters as i go. Thanks so much - please review, it really motivates me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA or any of the characters.**

Previously…

"_Kensi"_

"_Callen?"_

"_We need to talk"_

… … … …

_[Callen and Kensi in the bullpen with the rest of the team in Ops, being briefed]_

"What's going on Callen?" Kensi was used the team leader being mysterious about his past but he rarely spoke and paused dramatically, it reminded her of cliff-hangers used on television shows to improve ratings.

"Do you remember a Lieutenant Carlos Ramirez" Callen asked this already knew that she would, and he thought that even though the question was profitless, it was a good opening for their conversation.

Kensi Blye tilted her head and looked at Callen, and interestingly wondered where this conversation would be heading. "Sure I do, back then he was still a Sergeant Major though, you should remember him too. We all worked that case together in Jakarta. Why?

"Well, the case we got today is about him, and even though you two butted heads on _many_ occasions, I thought you'd want a heads up".

Kensi was uncharacteristically confused as Callen hadn't yet said anything worthy of his dramatic _'we need to talk'_. "Okay… why? Is our case linked to what happened in Jakarta eight years ago?"

"No, at least, I don't think so. I just remember thinking that there was a little something more to you two than you let on." Callen sighed, expecting a full throttle reaction from Kensi almost immediately. To his surprise there was none, he just saw his junior agent waiting expectantly for something of import. "Kensi, Ramirez's body was found this morning in an alley… I thought that you'd want to hear about it without the entire team in the room, regardless of your past with him. Hetty gave me the courtesy, and so I chose to pass it on to you".

Kensi saw him looking at her waiting for her reaction. Despite what Callen thought, she and Carlos Ramirez were never more than friends, and that was on a good day. In truth, she wasn't really sure how she felt about this news yet. But Kensi wanted to get started on this case as soon as possible because she recalled with complete certainty that Ramirez was damn good at his job. "Thanks Callen, but I'm fine, I would like to get started on this case".

Callen smirked because he knew that Kensi's sense of duty would drive her throughout this case and as usual she would be a force to be reckoned with.

... … … … ... … …

Just as Callen and Kensi finished talking, their partners came down the stairs with the case files in hand.

Kensi walked towards her favourite teammate, although she would never let him know that. "So what do you think of the case Deeks?"

Deeks looked at his partner and decided to abstain from questioning her about her and Callen's absence for now. "Well you didn't miss much; everything we have so far is in this folder." He handed it to Kensi and they walked together back to their desks. "Lieutenant Carlos Ramirez, 35 years old, was shot point blank in an alley near a funeral home that he was supposedly watching. The autopsy hasn't been completed yet but crime scene photographs indicate that there was a struggle. He had a military background where he worked in the field then moved into Navy intelligence where he also excelled. His commanding officer is flying back to LA in the morning and we're going to take him to the boatshed to be debriefed and hopefully start working on the case". Deeks took a deep breath and said, "Wow, I didn't think I'd remember that much" he laughed to himself and dropped into the seat at his desk.

Kensi smiled at her goofy partner and then paused. "What do you mean _start_ working on this case?"

"Well Kens, there's information about Ramirez's assignment that we're only going to get from his CO, so we have to wait until the morning. Besides, it's almost 5 o'clock so Hetty let us leave early". Deeks couldn't have been happier that they got to leave early and it showed as he grinned near the end of his sentence.

Kensi noticed his smile but didn't bother to comment on his newly available surf time. "So who was Ramirez's CO?" she was flipping through the folder that Deeks had given her but the information didn't stand out.

Just then, Nell Jones was passing the bullpen and overheard Kensi's question. So she interjected before Deeks could respond, "Kensi, his CO was Major Bell…" then Nell gave a sly smile and said wistfully "… oh, and he's definitely going to be nice to work with. The man could be a model. I mean he seemed very nice too, but Kensi you should have seen him, he has rich brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes." Her cheeks seemed slightly flushed as she stopped talking and paused to look around the room. "Oh, we talked to him on the screen upstairs".

Sam, Callen and Deeks stared in awe at the intelligence analyst, who was showing a side of herself that she rarely showed anyone while at NCIS. Apparently Kensi must have been an exception because she just laughed and asked Nell a question. "Not Major Michael Bell?" And then everyone in the room looked inquisitively at Kensi, looks that she of course ignored.

Deeks took everyone's pause as an opportunity to talk, "Yeah, it is. You know him?"

"Uh yeah, we met once a while ago. Anyway, I'm going to head home." Kensi picked up her bag and took the folder with her." She smiled to the rest of the team and said goodbye. Kensi lowered her voice as she passed Nell and said, "You know, I think he might have been a model once."

**It has been SO long since I've written anything but I'm SO glad that I'm starting again. I hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you for reading . Also, I'll be updating my other stories soon (promise!) so stay tuned.**


End file.
